deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Ten Dragon Rings Clan
The Ten Dragon-Rings Clan (also known as Shí Dá Lóng Huán) is the Asian Allied Alliance and Ancient Allied Alliance as well the team member of the Taoist Lotus Clan. The group of ten Dragonkind warriors was chosen by their leader's uncle, Yin Yang Yong, to fight the Dark Mandarin and his evil Tongs with sharpest blades to cut their limbs and body parts. 'Origins' The creator's note: the origin is accounted by the leader of Taoist Lotus Clan, Yin Yang Yong 'The Early Days' Yú Yin Yang is my nephew who has a "normal" childhood. He's the son of a disgraced drunken war hero and a peasant mother. During his life, instead of going to military school, he was sent into a normal conservative school where he met his new friends, Hong Hang Ho; Jing Jang Jong; Huang Hun Han; Dang Dai Dong; Shang Song Shi; and his girlfriend, Ling Lang Li. His life was normally good until that day... 'Troubled Life of Yu Ying Yang' At his age as an young adult, Yú had a troubled argument with his mother who does not want her son to a military school after I received the letter about my young brother's death notification that he died during the military expedition. When I received the letter from his mother, Yú ran away from his home and vowed to never return to this dark troubled life of his disgraced family. I only wish I could help but I couldn't, he would have ended up like his father. Thankfully, Yú was restrained by the Maklun authority and brought him to his home as I requested so I can speak to him. Unfortunately, when I tried to convince him not to do bad things and joined the Clan, he refused and will not hear it again so he left his mother's home, again. I fear he would become a common thief and criminal if he's going to continue like that. But I fear the most is that the price will come to pay his terrible consequences. As my nephew returns to his home with stolen goods from a local gang, his mother was murdered and Yú was shocked in horror. I knew that his bad karma had been realized as I received the letter from him. As I read the letter of Yú, he's going to avenge her mother's death and find his murderer but I will not hear it; he would have killed himself in the name of vengeance as I know who are his mother's murderers. However, he knows who are the murderer of his mother after he discovered the symbol of the Foom Tong. 'Chopped Out' As I learned from my nephew's movement in the Foom Territory in north of the city, he just simply entered in a cloak and searching his mother's killers and there he found them at the bar owned by the Foom Tong. And just what I know that it will going to happened to him, I've sent his friends to keep an eye on him just in case if something terrible is going to be realized. And then, Yú bursted into the Foom Tong's room and attacked all the warriors and killed them all, including the Foom Tong's commander and the son of their leader, Fai Fong Foom. And with that act of vengeance, he has become the mark for death and was captured by the Fong Tong Clansmen. Yú was dragged to the Foom Tong's headquarters and confronted by their leader, Fen Fang Foom, who was once a soldier since the war that I knew and then the leader of his gang. There he was being beaten into a bloody pulp and nearing to his death but his friends were made it in time and get my nephew out from his territory and brought him to our contact's ship which I ordered them to leave the city at once. But unfortunate for me, I was unable to help him in person but I've sent some aid that it help him along with my ancestor's weapon: the Blade of Maklu, forged with the essence of the Ten Dragons of the Maklu Empire. 'Big Trouble in Little Maklu' His recovery would take some time very slowly but alas what I heard is that the entire army of Foom Tong warriors are marching to the ship like drums beating for war and faced with great numbers against small company of strong-willed warriors of the Clan. But despite of small numbers, his friends fought bravely against an army thanks to selected weapons I gave them after I trained them. Wave after wave that I learned from these reports until they've breached into the ship and they are utterly outnumbered. All were surrounded except one. As I learned from Yú's girlfriend, Ling, she witnessed that my nephew's Aura power has awoken, fully restored and ready for combat. Miraculously, I was wrong. It's because of his forgiveness and redemption. He stepped out from his chamber and challenged Fen Fang Foom to a one last duel that they will their last as they fought like true warriors. The battle was intense and hardened then Yú slipped to the floor and was about to be defeated but that wasn't his plan; he tricked Fen as he hurt him then he slashes him hard again and again and again until he ripped his heart out and broke the hearts and minds of the Foom Tong. His friends were about to attack them but Yú ordered them stand out and let the Foom Tong walk away from them in defeat, misery, and broken. Never before I heard of my nephew's wise decision would bring his good karma back as long he understands my heeded words. And that's how I taught him so much as well his friends. 'Aftermath' Although his mother's death is avenged, I believe their adventure has begun as I've sent a message to them and explained that the Foom Tong are the clan related to my old arch-nemesis and the leader of Ten Dark Dragon Rings, the Dark Mandarin named Shen Hundar. That is why I believe my nephew and friends have become one of them as long I know about it. As of today? I do believe they're residing in northwestern China. 'Team Members' 'Yú Yin Yang' A young green Chinese Dragonkind who was the troublemaker now the slayer of the Húndún Long. He wields his dual sharpen blades that it can cut his foes in half and into pieces. He's also Yin Yang Yong's nephew! 'Hong Hang Ho' The red Chinese Dragonkind who is quite ambitious but hardly honorable warrior wielding his ancestor's sword. He's one of Yú Yin Yang's friends since in school and now he fights for justice against Loom Tong. 'Jing Jang Jong' The blue Chinese Dragonkind who wields his father's trident and the master of sea and water with clear intelligence. He's one of Yú Yin Yang's friends since school. 'Huang Hun Han' The yellow Chinese Dragonkind is the hulking warrior wielding dual battle axe with honor. A former honor guard, Huang Hun Han fought the Hoon Tong now joined forces with Yú Yin Yang's group on the behalf of Yin Yang Yong. 'Ling Lang Li' The female Chinese Dragonkind who is Yú Yin Yang's girlfriend that she met him back at school. She is now an archer who wields the Bow of Vermillion Dragon, she can shot from one to three arrows in one shot. 'Dan Dai Dong' The aquatic Chinese Dragonkind who is young brave little fighter wielding a self-defense staff. He's quite courageous adventurer with responsibility of others which he left his home where the rouge clan took over which later the village he lived there is freed from the claws of the Dark Mandarin Tongs. 'Shang Song Shi' The orange Chinese Dragonkind is a spearman with a humble heart and honesty. He's one of Yú Yin Yang's friends who met at the school. 'Kao Kang Ki' The purple Chinese Dragonkind who is a crossbow sharpshooter. He aims sharply and steady and shoots his powerful bolts of each elements on his enemies, far and close-up range. 'Gao Gong Gi' The black Chinese Dragonkind is the arrogant but very proud warrior who wields dual hook. He can thrives through their chest and rips their heart, liver, and other parts from their guts. 'Wong Wang Woo' The white Chinese Dragonkind is the wise and gentle magician with wisdom using the elemental and psychological magic spells upon his enemies. 'Inspirations' * The characters are very resemblance from Fin Fang Foom which it also references his name. Category:Database Category:Asian Allied Alliance Category:East Asian Allied Alliance Category:Ancient Allied Alliance Category:Taoist Lotus Clan